The adventure of Konoha
by gold kiryuu
Summary: Naruto dan Sakura tiba - tiba memasuki sebuah gerbang. Apa yang ada dibalik gerbang itu


Title : Seal of love.

Genre : Romance, Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, Supranatural, Humor, and Mysteri.

Pairs: NaruSaku,… Silakan request.

Warning : Yang jelas OOC, Aneh, Canon dan AU, cerita yang membingungkan. Efek samping dari membaca cerita ini adalah mual – mual, rasa ingin muntah, dan berbagai hal lainnya. Untuk mencegahnya dapat dilakukan dengan mereview cerita ini.

Kiryuu : Hai semua, kiryuu datang lagi dengan membawa fic in-progress yang aneh. Kali ini Kiryuu ditemenin sama teman imajinasi Kiryuu. Ini dia, kita panggil Gold.

Gold : Hai readers yang budiman yang keren, yang hebat, dan mmmbh…*dibekep Kiryuu ma kaos kaki bekasnya*. Ueek. Sadis amat sih.

Kiryuu : Siapa suruh banyak ngomong. Dari pada ngobrol gak jelas, cepet kita mulai ceritanya.

Gold : Yes, Sir. Kapten Kiryuu.

Kiryuu : Hn. Gold Gunso de arimasu. *Ngikutin gayanya Keroro*.

Gold Kiryuu : Okay, Gold Kiryuu brothers present Seal of love.

**Don't Like Don't Read.**

Chater 1 : Prolog.

Malam yang gelap memang wajar. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan malam ini. Apalagi jika kita berada dalam hutan yang sangat mengerikan. Namun tampaknya itu tidak berlaku pada sekelompok pemuda ini.

Mereka berdiri membuat sebuah pola lingkaran. Mereka senantiasa ditemani oleh hutan gelap nan mengerikan dengan bulan purnama yang terus mengawasi mereka. Berpakaian jubah gelap misterius menambah kesan seram bagi yang melihat mereka.

Saat sinar sang dewi malam tepat menyinari semua orang itu, mereka mulai berubah menjadi posisi siap.

"Cepat mulai !." Perintah seseorang dari mereka.

Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk dan mulai menyatukan kedua tangannya membentuk pola pola *baca : segel tangan*. Setelah itu mereka mengginggit ibu jari mereka masing –masing hingga mengeluarkan darah. Darah tersebut digariskan di telapak tangan mereka dan segera memukulkan telapak tangan mereka ke tanah.

Sekejab, tubuh mereka dikelilingi oleh cahaya yang terang dan berbeda warna. Telapak tangan yang awalnya diletakan di tanah itu diangkat dan diluruskan tepat didepan tubuh masing – masing.

Karenanya, di tengah mereka semua terbentuk lingkaran berwarna merah darah dan mengekuarkan sebuah cahaya merah yang berbentuk lingkaran. Seketika itu cahaya yang menyinari tubuh mereka menjadi sirna.

"Kalian memang anak buahku yang setia." Puji cahaya itu.

"Kami sudah menyiapkan tubuh baru untuk anda, Yang Mulia." Ucap seorang dari mereka yang menyuruh meraka tadi.

Lalu yang lainnya membawa sesosok pemuda tak bernyawa. Sulit dipercaya, sosok itu kemudian menjadi hidup setelah dimasuki oleh sang cahaya tersebut.

Aura kegelapan yang mencekam sangat kuat tersebar di sekitar tubuh mereka. Lalu sang cahaya tadi itu berjalan ke tengah tempatnya keluar tadi. Dengan sedikit segel tangan dia membuat sebuah lingkaran hitam yang berputar. Dia kemudian melompat masuk ke dalamnya diikuti yang lainnya.

Sangat jauh dari situ, ada seseorang yang mengintip mereka. Dia menyeringai penuh arti dan membentuk beberapa segel tangan dan "petualangan akan segera dimulai, hahaha…" ucapnya sebelum menghilang "segera, jadi bersiaplah." Sambungnya sebelum benar – benar menghilang.

"Selamat pagi Sakura-chan." Sapa seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut kuning agak panjang dan atasnya dibiarkan berdiri kepada seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut pink panjang sebahu.

"Pagi, Naruto." Jawab gadis yang dipanggil Sakura-chan tadi. Memiliki rambut pink panjang dan mata sebening batu emerald memang sangat menjadikan gadis ini sangat cantik. Hanya kadang – kadang dia bisa menjadi gadis yang mengerikan.

Seperti biasa. Naruto dan Sakura selalu berangkat sekolah bersama karena selain rumah mereka yang berdekatan, mereka adalah sahabat sejak kecil.

Mereka berdua sekarang bersekolah SMP. Dilahirkan dari keluarga yang kaya membuat dua sejoli ini dapat bersekolah di SMP yang mewah yaitu Tokyo International Junior School.

Naruto dan Sakura memiliki suatu kisah yang berbeda. Naruto adalah seorang idola kedua setelah sahabatnya Sasuke Uchiha. Dia sejak kecil telah kehilangan ayah dan kakaknya. Ibunya adalah seorang penulis cerita fiksi. Figur ibunya sangat mirip dengan Sakura. Mereka bisa hidup dengan mewah karena ibunya yang bernama Uzumaki Kushina juga tetap menjalankan perusahaan ayahnya, Namikaze corp.

Sedangkan Sakura adalah pemimpin dari B4 (Beauty four) yang beranggotakan 4 gadis kaya raya. Mereka adalah Hinata, anak tunggal dari Hyuga Hiashi seorang pengusaha sukses. Hinata adalah seorang gadis pemalu yang menyukai sahabata Sakura, Naruto. Lalu yang kedua adalah Tenten. Kekasih dari kakak sepupu Hinata, Neji ini adalah anak dari keluarga yang menjual mainan dan sangat sukses. Walaupun dia terkesan tomboy, tetapi dia adalah salah satu idola di TIJS. Yang ketiga adalah Karin. Karin sama dengan Tenten, yaitu seorang gtadis yang tomboy. Ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha juga dan ibunya seorang terapist. Dan yang terakhir adalah Sakura. Gadis dengan rambut pink ini adalah idola nomer 1 di TIJS ini. Ayahnya adalah seorang penulis novel sukses dan ibunya adalah seorang rector. Karena novel yang dibuat ayah Sakura sangat bagus, jadi itu pula yang mengawali kisah persahabatan dua keluarga yaitu antara keluarga Sakura dan keluarga Naruto.

Walaupun dilahirkan di keluarga yang kaya, tapi mereka semua tidak memiliki sifat yang sombong.

Setiap hari mereka selalu dihadang kedua fans bintang sekolah ini. Mereka selalu menyatakan perasaannya kepada mereka berdua. Dan setiap hari itu pula hanya penolakan yang didapatkannya.

Bukan karena masalah level yang dipikirkan mereka. Tetapi mereka sudah memiliki seseorang yang mereka sukai.

Dan setiap para fans mereka mengatakan bahwa yang disukai Naruto adalah Sakura, maka muka Naruto kemudian menjadi merah. Itu wajar karena itu memang kenyataan.

Sebaliknya, setiap fans Sakura mengatakan bahwa Naruto yang disukainya dia selalu menjawab kata 'tidak' dengan ketus.

Pelajaran terakhir adalah pelajaran matematika dari Kurenai-sensei. Seperti biasa, sebagian murid tertidur dan termasuk Naruto. Dia selalu tertidur. Dan kalau sudah begini, Sakura lah yang membangunkannya. Tapi karena mereka berdua terlalu berisik, jadilah mereka di panggil ke ruang BP. Guru BP adalah Ibiki-sensei yang terkenal mengerikan.

Setelah Naruto dan Sakura berada di ruang BP, mereka berdoa agar bisa lolos dari sana.

Karena Ibiki-sensei terlambat, mereka semakin khusyu berdoanya.

Tiba – tiba…

Duaaar.

Lantai di depan Naruto dan Sakura hancur dan mengeluarkan sebuah gerbang mini dan berbentuk anjing di tiang – tiangnya. Kemudian muncul sebuah makhluk dengan jubah hitam ala penyihir yang tangannya diikat dengan rantai di sebuah salib.

Lalu dia melempar sebuah dadu. Dadu tersebut mengeluarkan angka dua.

"Karena yang keluar angka dua, maka dua orang boleh masuk." Ujar makhluk misterius itu. Lalu pintu gerbang itu terbuka dan didalamnya hanya terlihat cahaya warna – warni saja.

Naruto dan Sakura saling berpandangan dan mengangguk bersamaan. Mereka kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah gerbang itu.

Karena suaranya sangat keras, jadi seisi TIJS mendengarnya dan berlari menuju ke arah sumber suara. Mereka semua berkumpul dan hanya melihat cengiran Naruto dan Sakura karena mereka dapat lolos dari hukuman. Sementara yang lainnya hanya bengong sampai gerbang itu menghilang membawa kedua idola itu.

Naruto dan Sakura setelah melewati gerbang itu mendarat di suatu tempat dan terkejut dengan yang dilihatnya.

"I…Ini…"

To Be Continued

Ide ini author ambil dari MAR karya Anzai Nobuyuki.

Selain fic ini, author juga membuat beberapa fic untuk fandom Naruto dan beberapa fandom lainnya. Paling lama seminggu author update.

Jadi gimana ?

Keep or Delete.

Review sangat dinanti.


End file.
